Golden Hyenas
Team Members GH1: Genesis "Sissy" Bradley-Baker School: Whittree Weapon: Mauser C96 GH2: Alice Young School: Whittree Weapon: X-Force 850 Pro GH3: Gene Steward School: Davison Weapon: Slingshot GH4: Yagmur Tekindor School: Whittree Weapon: CZ 75 GH5: Jackson King School: Davison Weapon: Zap 'Em Handshake Gag Mentor 'The Smartass' "Fuck this game." Name: Mason Ross Age: 16 Gender: Male Appearance: Mason is atypically tall for his age 6'3, and is just thick enough to not be spindly. The height of him at this age is one of the things the marketing department for SOTF had a field day with; he'd been asked more than one question about his height when he was making the talk show rounds. Mason has long arms and legs, a fact that's gotten him some grief from other kids when growing up (spider-monkey being chief among the insults thrown his way). The SOTF team was happy he won; being a blonde, athletic Caucasian means he was well-marketable to a key demographic. Biography: Before his season of SOTF-TV, Mason was someone who made frequent use of humor and lackadaisical attitude to cover the pain afforded him by an overbearing father determined to make him a doctor. While now Mason has the star power and leverage to do what he wants with his life, he finds himself hindered by still coping with what transpired at the resort barely months ago. While his season was well-received, Mason has come to an understanding that most of his run was being in the right place at the right time, under the right circumstances. Outside of SOTF his life hadn't changed much. Mason went back home, went to school, and performed his media obligations as required while trying to deal with what had happened. When the show approached him to be a mentor for the next season, he reluctantly agreed, wondering if he might be able to do some good and help a team come out of everything better than he did. Team Conclusion: With such a spread-out team, can the hyenas group together to make a formidable pack, or will they become the laughing stock of the island? Mentor's Comment: "They don't look like they'll gel together well, but then, that's what we're here to watch, right? I'll do what I can for 'em; I'm not Jay-Clay but I won a season too so I know a few things. Doesn't hurt they've got more guns than a rapper's posse. Maybe this won't go so bad." - Mason Ross Team Evaluations Kills: Isaiah Hall, Valerie Fitzroy, Will Brackenrig, Bunny Barlowe, James Houlihan, Vahka Basayev Eliminated By: '''The death of Yagmur Tekindor at the hands of Corin Albanesi '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mason Ross, in chronological order. *Speechless *It Was Not A Dream, But All A Grim Reality *Killer Munchies *Boyhood *If You Hit A Wall, Hit It Hard *Take That Money, Watch It Burn *The Jellies Experience *But You Won't See Me *Discordant Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mason Ross and the Golden Hyenas. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams